Tú, yo y tu querida novia
by bars-9
Summary: Harry vuelve a casa como el turrón, por Navidad. Pero no viene solo, su novia le acompaña. Un pequeño inconveniente que Ginny tendrá que superar si quiere empezar el año con novio nuevo. TERMINADO
1. Vuelve a casa por Navidad

Disclaimer: en tres palabras, nada de esto es mío. Corrección: el argumento es mío pero todo lo demás es de una señora muy rica y con una imaginación muy grande que todos conocemos.

Mientras acabo en nuevo capi de Objetivo (que está en proceso y tengo previsto subir la próxima semana), y aprovechando que ya ha empezado diciembre, aquí os traigo un mini fict de cuatro capis bastante navideño y con otra de mis parejas preferidas como protagonistas.

Advertencia: el fict contiene spoilers. Pequeñitos, pero al fin y al cabo son spoilers.

Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el primer capi.

**Tú, yo… y tu querida novia**

**1. Vuelve a casa por Navidad**

El paisaje nevado, inconfundible de la Navidad y de aquel 22 de diciembre, acentuado por los faros de un coche que iluminaban la oscura noche, se extendía a lo largo de la extensa carretera. La nieve caía suave pero ininterrumpidamente dificultando la visión. El conductor del coche, un deportivo rojo con pinta de haber costado mucho para más señas, apenas alcanzó a acertar el desvío correcto en la carretera antes de toparse con la casa más extraña que jamás había visto… y que jamás vería.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? – preguntó la voz femenina de su acompañante, levantando la vista para admirar, o mejor dicho para horrorizarse de la irregular construcción que se alzaba ante sus ojos, desafiando a la poco desafiable gravedad.

- Tan seguro como que este año la liga la ganan los Twister – contestó el conductor, abriendo la puerta del coche y enfrentándose al temporal.

Las dos figuras salieron del coche rojo y corrieron hacia la casa en un intento vano por no mojarse, dejando la marca de sus pisadas en el blanco impoluto del suelo. El hombre apretó el timbre de la casa, ansioso por ver lo que le esperaba dentro.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó una voz chillona y excitada en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

El hombre de unos 25 años y con una inconfundible cicatriz en su frente, Harry Potter para ser más concretos, recibió la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa, aceptando el abrazo que su anfitriona, Molly Weasley, le ofrecía.

- ¡Harry, querido! – gritó una exaltada Molly a la vez que estrujaba al joven entre sus brazos - ¡Chicos¡Venid aquí¡Harry ha vuelto!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cinco cabezas rojas masculinas se presentaron ante Harry, saludándole con la misma efusividad que su madre.

- Harry – murmuró uno de los recién llegados, Ron, fundiéndose en un abrazo con su eterno amigo – Me alegro de verte.

- Yo también me alegro Ron, yo también me alegro.

Harry todavía no se creía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Hacía cinco años que no pisaba aquella vieja casa destartalada y con encanto. Cinco largos años sin el delicioso olor de la cocina made in Molly Weasley. Cinco años sin oír la voz de Ron, ni sentir sus palmadas cariñosas en la espalda… cinco años alejado de su verdadera familia.

- Ejem.

Un carraspeo intencionado sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y le recordó que venía acompañado. Es más, que venía con una acompañante muy exigente. El joven se apartó del grupo de pelirrojos que le rodeaba y tomó de la mano a una mujer joven de rasgos orientales.

- Ésta es Cho – anunció Harry con una sonrisa, acercando a la chica al grupo – Mi novia.

Tras la declaración, una ola de sonrisas falsas sacudió al grupo. No había más que observar la tirantez con la que todos los pelirrojos curvaban sus labios para saber que la recién llegada era de todo menos bien recibida.

- Bueno… - empezó Molly con la intención de romper la incómoda situación – Bueno…

- Bueno, bueno es el asado que has preparado – la ayudó a salir del paso Charlie, uno de sus hijos - ¿Por qué no nos vamos sentando a la mesa? Papá está a punto de llegar.

- Tienes razón – la mujer sonrió a su hijo en gesto de agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a sus dos invitados – Pasad al comedor, la cena esta casi a punto. Ron¿por qué no avisas a las chicas?

El joven pelirrojo obedeció a su madre y se dirigió escaleras arriba, mientras Molly conducía a Harry y a Cho hacia el comedor, poniendo todo su empeño en entablar una conversación animada.

ooooooooooo

- ¡Harry está aquí! – anunció Ron irrumpiendo de manera brusca en el dormitorio que compartían las únicas dos mujeres, aparte de Molly, que había en la casa.

- ¡Ron! Podías llamar antes de… - una mujer castaña de pelo alborotado y con pinta de ser más inteligente que la media comenzó a regañar a Ron, pero se interrumpió a medio camino – Un momento… ¿qué has dicho?

- Que Harry acaba de llegar.

- ¡Oh Dios mío¡Oh Dios mío! – empezó a exclamar Hermione, que así es como se llamaba la joven, a la vez que salía de la habitación - ¡Ginny¡Sal del baño¡Harry está aquí!

El sonido de un frasco de cristal roto al caerse resonó tras la puerta contigua a la habitación. Bruscamente, esa puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció otra mujer joven y pelirroja, que guardaba un gran parecido con Ron.

- ¿Harry¿Dónde¿Aquí?

Ginny comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por toda la habitación, como si Harry se hubiera escondido debajo de la cama o tras las cortinas dispuesto a gastar una broma.

- Aquí no, tonta – la paró la voz de su hermano – Está abajo.

- Ah… claro… abajo – murmuró Ginny, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de su comportamiento.

- Daos prisa, papá debe estar a punto de llegar. Y ya sabéis que a mamá no le gusta que se le enfríe la cena

El joven pelirrojo salió por la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer, se dio la vuelta y pronunció las palabras fatídicas.

- Cho también ha venido.

El portazo que dio Ron ahogó el grito de frustración de Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – gritó la pelirroja.

- Ginny… - empezó a decir Hermione, conociendo de sobra el mal genio de su amiga.

Pero Ginny no escuchaba. Ginny tan solo se limitaba a dar patadas y puñetazos a un cojín, como si fuera su particular saco de boxeo.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieta? – preguntó Hermione, arrancándole el cojín de las manos y esquivando hábilmente un puñetazo que podría haberse estampado en su cara.

La joven pelirroja frunció el ceño y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

- ¡Joder!

- Escúchame – pidió Hermione ignorando el grito de frustración de su amiga y obligándola a que se levantara – Vas a bajar ahí, vas a poner tu mejor sonrisa, vas a saludar a Harry y le vas a dar dos besos a Cho¿entendido?

Ginny frunció más el ceño, pero recapacitó sobre las palabras de la castaña. Con decisión, se levantó de la cama, se miró por última vez en el espejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Tienes razón – dijo la pelirroja posando una mano sobre el picaporte – Voy a quedar como una reina delante de todos. Ya habrá tiempo después para aplastar a esa guarra como a una cucaracha, cuando no haya testigos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, preguntándose de dónde habría sacado Ginny esas ideas tan violentas. Luego recordó que había crecido rodeada de seis hermanos. Hermanos con o de chico.

oooooooooooooooo

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó Ron mirando el taco de papeles que Harry le tendía, todavía con expresión de incredulidad - ¡Entradas para toda la temporada de Quidditch¡Oh Harry! Tú sí que eres un buen amigo – rió el pelirrojo echándose a los brazos de Harry.

- No le hagas caso, Harry. Ron debe ser el único mago en el mundo al que la cerveza de mantequilla le pone contento.

La broma de Fred fue coreada por una carcajada general.

- ¡No estoy borracho! – se ofendió Ron.

De nuevo una risotada recorrió la mesa de los Weasleys. Harry miró a su alrededor, con el estómago lleno de deliciosa comida y embriagado por una inexplicable felicidad. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver a su "familia"; la mesa estaba llena de conversaciones diferentes, pero todo ello tenía en común el espíritu navideño que reinaba en aquel momento. Nada podría romper aquella estampa tan apacible. ¿Nada? Harry posó la vista sobre su novia, sentada a su derecha y con pinta de estar soberanamente aburrida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – susurró el hombre con preocupación.

- Sí, fantástica – el tono irónico de Cho dejaba ver todo lo contrario.

Harry decidió no escarbar más en la herida y miró al frente, dispuesto a engancharse a cualquier conversación. Pobre iluso. Sabía de sobra que Cho no iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad como aquella para despotricar contra lo que fuera.

- La comida ha estado horrible, todos me parecen demasiado vulgares y para colmo, la hermana de tu amigo me mira mal – murmuró la oriental, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa falsísima.

- Cho… - empezó a decir Harry sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

- ¿Hasta cuándo nos tenemos que quedar aquí?

- Tenía previsto que hasta Año Nuevo.

La mujer dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

- ¿Año Nuevo? – repitió Cho en un susurro incrédulo – Nos han invitado a una fiesta de Nochevieja en Manhattan. Va a estar lo mejor de Nueva York. ¡No podemos faltar!

- Me apetece pasar las Navidades en familia – puntualizó Harry, rozando el enfado.

- ¡Ellos no son tu familia!

- Como si lo fueran.

Cho miró hacia el otro lado, como queriendo cerciorarse de que nadie había escuchado su pequeña discusión.

- No sé cuánto más podré aguantar la comida de esta mujer. Me voy a poner como una vaca – murmuró la mujer por la comisura del labio, sin dignarse a mirar a su novio.

- Cho – la voz de Molly interrumpió la réplica de Harry - ¿Quieres más tarta?

- No, gracias – rechazó ella con una sonrisa – Estaba deliciosa, pero siento que voy a reventar.

Molly sonrió llena de orgullo por el cumplido hacia su comida.

- Las modelos lleváis una dieta muy estricta¿no es así? – preguntó Arthur con reprobación; él era de los que opinaban que una mujer sin curvas no era una mujer.

Cho sonrió, como cada vez que se referían a ella como modelo. Porque eso era lo que era. Una modelo _muggle_ de alta costura. El mundo laboral mágico nunca había despertado gran interés en ella y el hecho de que sus dotes como bruja no fueran excepcionalmente buenas no ayudaba a ello. A ella lo que le iba era el mundo de la farándula y el espectáculo, así que una vez descartado el Quidditch como alternativa profesional, Cho no se pudo negar cuando un cazatalentos _muggle_ la ofreció debutar en la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York.

- Claro. No todo el mundo puede desfilar en Nueva York o en París.

- ¿Y que otro tipo de habilidades tenéis que demostrar las modelos? – intervino Ginny en la conversación con un tono falsamente inocente, dispuesta a no dejar escapar esa magnífica oportunidad de ridiculizar a la mujer que tanto había odiado en su época de estudiante - ¿O tan solo vale con saber ponerse la ropa al derechas y caminar?

El comentario de Ginny vino acompañado de un pequeño silencio. Hermione y Molly dirigieron sendas miradas de advertencia que la pelirroja no captó. De lo que sí se dio cuenta fue de las sonrisas socarronas que exhibían sus dos hermanos gemelos.

- No, también hay que sonreír – respondió Cho finalmente, posando sus ojos achinados en la "niñata" que durante algún tiempo se había interpuesto entre su actual novio y ella.

Molly dejó escapar una carcajada cortés para romper de nuevo la situación incómoda. De repente, la mesa se volvió a llenar de multitud de conversaciones distendidas, olvidando el pequeño incidente.

- ¿Y qué tal con los chicos, Harry? He oído que los Twister van segundos en la liga – comentó Charlie, tan entusiasta del Quidditch como siempre.

- Este año vamos a dar la sorpresa. Vamos a ganar la Liga – sonrió Harry con orgullo.

- Tranquilo, animal. Todavía te queda media temporada de duro entrenamiento.

Las palabras "duro entrenamiento" que pronunció Ron no se referían al entrenamiento normal de cualquier jugador profesional de Quidditch, sino que se referían al entrenamiento que cada día planificaba un entrenador para llevar a su equipo a lo más alto posible. Porque Harry era entrenador. Entrenador de los Twister, segundos clasificados en la liga americana de Quidditch para ser más exactos. El entrenador más joven de la historia del Quidditch estadounidense.

- Es una pena que esa lesión te apartara del campo – recordó George.

Harry sonrió con amargura al recordar uno de los episodios más frustrantes de su vida. Al año de abandonar Hogwarts, Harry recibió la oferta de jugar durante una temporada en los Chudley Cannons, su plataforma antes de ir a la verdadera liga, a la NBA, a la Champions League del Quidditch: la liga norteamericana. Aquello sí que era espectáculo, pensaba Harry al recordar cada uno de los 24 partidos que jugó en aquella maravillosa temporada antes de que una lesión en la rodilla le incapacitara de por vida para seguir jugando. Aún así el Quidditch era su vida, por lo que el equipo en el que había jugado hasta entonces, los Twister, le ficharon como segundo entrenador. Un año bastó para demostrar su valía en ese ámbito del juego y a los 21 años se convirtió en el entrenador oficial del quipo.

- Ser entrenador también tiene sus ventajas. Y no es nada agotador – bromeó Harry.

- ¿Y cómo es la vida en América? – se interesó Arthur a la vez que bebía una copa de licor. La rareza de los _muggles_ le fascinaba, pero había oído que los _muggles_ americanos eran aún más extraños.

- Oh, ya sabes. Mucha comida basura, mucho rascacielos…

- … pero como la tierra madre no hay nada – completó Bill con una sonrisa.

- Ajá.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando estuve en Egipto – explicó el pelirrojo recordando su trabajo en el país del Nilo – Mucho desierto y mucho calor pero qué quieres que te diga, echaba de menos los campos verdes y la niebla.

Los hombres Weasley y Harry rieron el comentario del hombre, ajenos a la tensa conversación que mantenían las mujeres de la casa.

- Así que modelo… - intentaba Molly acabar con la incomodidad que flotaba en el ambiente.

Cho sonrió falsamente, su especialidad, a la vez que se preguntaba cuántas veces debería repetirle a esa mujer que era una modelo, mucho más alta, más guapa, más famosa, más rica y más todo de lo que su impertinente hija llegaría a ser en su vida y en sus sucesivas reencarnaciones.

- ¿Y ganáis mucho? – se interesó Molly cortésmente.

- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar – contestó la oriental esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lástima que el dinero no dé la felicidad – comentó Ginny casualmente, aunque cualquiera hubiera podido asegurar que en vez de felicidad, a la pelirroja le hubiera encantado decir inteligencia.

- No, pero procura una sensación tan parecida, que es necesario un especialista muy avanzado para verificar la diferencia – contraatacó Cho citando al genial Woody Allen, para luego mirar a su alrededor y añadir con una falsa expresión afable – Aunque claro, es lógico que la gente como vosotros que vive de una manera tan… - la mujer fingió buscar la palabra adecuada – humilde, busque la felicidad por otro camino.

- ¿Y te cuesta mucho aprenderte el camino por dónde vas a desfilar? Supongo que no, las pasarelas suelen ser todas rectas. Aunque la dificultad será enorme si te cambian el circuito.

Ginny esbozó su sonrisa más cínica como diciendo "a mí a cabrona, no me gana nadie". Cho por su parte perforó a su contrincante con sus ojos rasgados, pensando en la manera más ingeniosa de salir del paso.

- ¿Y conoces a mucha gente famosa?

Pero la oriental no pudo continuar con la guerra verbal, ya que Hermione cortó la ofensiva de Cho en el momento preciso.

- Yo soy famosa, cariño – afirmó Cho, provocando que Ginny pusiera los ojos en blanco – Pero sí, me codeo con la crème de la crème.

- ¿Conoces a Brad Pitt? – se emocionó la castaña con los ojos haciendo chiribitas.

- ¡Claro! Precisamente la semana pasada estuve cenando con él y con Angelina, bueno, yo la llamo Angie cariñosamente…

Y la modelo se sumergió en un profundo monólogo sobre la buena pareja que hacen Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie (N. A.: ¬¬), aplazando el ataque que tenía pendiente con Ginny.

ooooooooooooo

Tras la cena, cuando todo el mundo se había acostando y habiendo conseguido dejar a Cho en la habitación, refunfuñando por lo antipáticas que según ella eran las mujeres Weasley, Harry bajó al jardín de la casa para despejarse un poco la mente. Las quejas de su novia siempre lograban aturullarle.

Harry caminaba por el oscuro y amplio jardín, tan solo iluminado por unos pequeños farolillos flotantes. La quietud, algo inquietante, reinaba en el ambiente. A medida que el hombre avanzaba, sonreía al comprobar que todo seguía igual de descuidado que la última vez que lo vio: las zarzas se apelotonaban contra los límites del patio, la hierba le llegaba casi por la rodilla pero seguía igual de verde, el columpio abandonado… un momento¿el columpio abandonado? No. En aquel momento el juguete infantil estaba ocupado por una figura que se balanceaba suavemente y que, debido a la oscuridad, Harry no alcanzaba a apreciar de quién se trataba. Apretando el paso, el joven se dio cuenta de que la figura, femenina por lo que pudo ver y coronada por una cabellera de un rojo intenso, solo podía ser de…

- Ginny – susurró Harry al llegar hasta ella.

La aludida dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba sola.

- ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

- No¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Harry con preocupación – Es de noche. Podría ser peligroso.

- Estoy en mi casa – le recordó Ginny, molesta porque la tratara como a una niña y no como a una mujer de 24 años – Además, yo he preguntado primero.

- Estaba paseando… - respondió el moreno lacónicamente, sentándose en el suelo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que decirse. O mejor dicho, ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente confiado para soltar lo mucho que tenían que decirse. Tras el pequeño romance que habían mantenido en Hogwarts y a pesar de que habían prometido seguir siendo amigos, nada había vuelto a ser igual. Harry se centró en lo que en ese momento se convirtió en el centro y el sentido de su existencia, derrotar a Voldemort. Y para cuando lo consiguió, el joven era demasiado famoso y Ginny demasiado anónima como para retomar lo que habían dejado a medias. Situación que aprovechó Cho, que sí era lo suficientemente famosa para Harry.

Ginny miró a Harry, sin saber cómo sacar a la luz el tema de Cho. Por su parte, Harry sintió los ojos marrones de Ginny perforándole, rezando para que la joven no sacara a la luz el tema de Cho.

- Oye… - empezaron los dos a la vez.

Ambos rieron con incomodidad.

- Tú primero – cedió el moreno.

- ¿Qué tal con Cho? – preguntó Ginny, tratando de sonar los más casual y desinteresada posible, como si la pregunta solo fuera por cortesía y ella no se muriera por oír que Harry la odiaba y que solo quería dejarla.

- Bien… - contestó él evasivamente – Bien.

- Me alegro.

Harry miró a la pelirroja, sintiendo como si recuperara la complicidad perdida hace años.

- No te alegras.

- No me alegro – aceptó Ginny con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

El hombre bajó la vista, sin saber cómo contestar a eso aunque agradeciendo la sinceridad de Ginny. Ella por su parte se dedicó a trazar círculos en la tierra con el pie, preguntándose cuál sería el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

- ¿La quieres? – preguntó ella finalmente, al ver que Harry no estaba por la labor de hablar.

Harry pareció recapacitar unos segundos la respuesta.

- Sí. La quiero.

Eso dificultaría un poco las cosas, pensó Ginny sin desanimarse en absoluto. Al contrario; le encantaban los retos y ese tenía toda la pinta de ser divertido.

- Así que los Twister van los segundos en la liga… - cambió la joven bruscamente de tema, intentando que Harry se sintiera más cómodo en la conversación.

- De momento – puntualizó Harry con una sonrisa de orgullo, como cada vez que hablaba de su equipo.

- Para la escoba fiera, que todavía te queda medio año para que se acabe la temporada – le recordó Ginny riéndose.

- ¡Bah¿Y qué es medio año en la vida de un hombre? – continuó él con la broma.

- Supongo que nada – se encogió Ginny de hombros - ¿Te gusta ser entrenador?

Harry se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

- Sí – contestó al final el moreno – Aunque es un sin vivir. Estás todo el día con la soga alrededor del cuello; en el momento en que falles… ¡zas! – Harry hizo un gesto bastante elocuente sobre lo que pasaría con su cabeza si fallara – Pero por lo menos es bastante más productivo que lo tuyo… ¿a qué te dedicas ahora¿A engrosar las listas del paro?

A Ginny no le gustó ni un pelo la alusión socarrona de Harry hacia su actual condición de desempleada. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si había un montón de sanadores trabajando y no había plazas para los recién incorporados a la profesión?

- Por tu bien, procura no ponerte enfermo en Inglaterra – le amenazó ella, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Primero encuentra trabajo y luego podrás amenazarme con propiedad – la picó Harry.

Y de repente, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Ginny se quedó contemplando durante décimas de segundo la sonrisa traviesa que esbozaba Harry y se dio cuenta de que aquella era una ocasión idónea, una oportunidad de esas que solo se te presenta dos o tres veces en la vida. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, se lanzó sobre el chico y simplemente le besó.

Para Harry todo pasó también en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento estaba bromeando con Ginny, cuando al siguiente sentía los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos. Y sin saber exactamente porqué, quizás por ese instinto animal que tarde o temprano siempre sale a la luz, Harry se encontró profundizando el beso de una manera un tanto salvaje que en nada se correspondía con su forma de ser o actuar.

Pero tan rápido como empezó, todo terminó. Ginny se separó del moreno, satisfecha por el resultado y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenas noches – susurró la pelirroja, posando un corto beso sobre los labios de Harry.

El joven por su parte se quedó ahí, mirando como Ginny se alejaba hacia la casa y todavía preguntándose qué demonios acababa de ocurrir, mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer suavemente sobre él.

* * *

Este ha sido el primer capi en el que ya he liado la madeja un poquito, como a mí me gusta. En el segundo lo liaremos todo un poco más, veremos las consecuencias del beso y alguna que otra cosilla más, todo ello envuelto en un ambiente muy navideño.

Y antes de despedirme, lo de siempre: reviews si os ha gustado, reviews si no os ha gustado o reviews si os ha dejado indiferentes. El caso es saber vuestra opinión, por favor.

Besotes.

bars9


	2. Regalos bajo el árbol

Disclaimer: siento desilusionaros, pero no soy Rowling. Vamos, que nada es mío.

Para los que estéis leyendo mi otro fict, deciros que ha habido un pequeño problema con el nuevo capi de Objetivo. Pensaba actualizarlo esta semana pero mañana empiezo los exámenes y me va a ser imposible acabar el capi, por lo que hasta el fin de semana del 17 no podré actualizar.

Pero mientras tanto, voy subiendo este mini fict que ya tenía escrito. Antes de nada, las respuestas a los reviews:

- Nancy Miller: jeje, a mí Cho tampoco me cae muy bien. Besos y espero que te guste el capi.

- sir-elendil: muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el primer capi y también me alegra que te decidieras a dejarme un review Besotes.

- Ginny84: a mí también me encanta H/G, pero no encontraba un buen argumento para escribir con esta pareja. Un besote.

- kika dlc: que bueno que te gustara Besines.

- Nayades: vaya, tú si que odias a Cho, jeje. Bueno, a ver si Harry se da cuenta de quien es mejor de las dos. Un abrazo.

- GINNY-LUNALLENA: ya veremos al final si Ginny se va a vivir a América o qué pasa. Besotes.

- Mary Potter: me alegra que consideres interesante este H/G. Un besote.

- gin-ynia: por regla general Harry suele tardar en darse cuenta de lo que es bueno A ver si en este fict lo consigue. Besos.

- YOGINNY: aquí tienes el nuevo capi, espero que también te guste. Un abrazo.

- Mury Wesley: me alegra que te gustara el primer capi. Besines.

- Srita-Lunatica: yo creo que Cho no le cae bien a nadie, jeje. Un besazo y espero que este capi también te guste.

Muchísisisisissisimas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que no me esperaba tantos en el primer capítulo. Y ahora sí, ya podéis leer el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 2. Regalos bajo el árbol**

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny no pudo esperar a que Hermione se despertara para contarle su gran hazaña.

- Hermione, Hermione – susurró la pelirroja, zarandeando suavemente a su amiga para que abriera los ojos.

- Mmm… no Fred… quédate un poquito más – murmuró Hermione en sueños y extendiendo los brazos tratando de abrazar el aire.

Ginny sonrió con picardía al comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Desde que Hermione había llegado a su casa para pasar la Navidad, Fred había dado un cambio radical… ¡si hasta se peinaba por las mañanas! De lo que Ginny no estaba segura era de que a Hermione también le gustara su hermano. Información que, por cierto, la castaña le acababa de confesar inconscientemente.

- Hermione – susurró de nuevo Ginny.

- ¡Ay, Fred!… - Hermione abrió los ojos súbitamente para encontrarse con los marrones de su amiga – Digo… ¡ay, Ginny!

- Así que Fred… - comentó la otra joven entrecerrando los ojos con malicia.

- No tengas la mente sucia. ¡Y no pienses cosas que no son!

- Ya – dijo Ginny, como queriendo decir que tenía la mente muy sucia y que iba a pensar cosas que no eran – Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde, pero ahora tengo que contarte algo súper fuerte.

- ¿Sobre qué? – fingió la castaña interesarse; conocía de sobra esos cotilleos "súper fuertes" de su amiga.

- Sobre Harry.

Al oír el nombre de su amigo de boca de la pelirroja, Hermione levantó los ojos esta vez sí con interés verdadero. A saber la que había liado Ginny.

- ¿Sobre Harry?

- Ajá.

- ¿Qué pasó esta vez¿Te sonrió¿Te pidió por favor que le pasaras la sal?

- No – contestó Ginny enfadada, para luego recuperar la sonrisa radiante con la que se había levantado – Algo mucho mejor. Me besó.

- ¿Qué te qué? – se asombró Hermione. Eso sí que era súper fuerte.

- Bueno, técnicamente habría que decir que yo le besé a él – al ver la mirada acusadora de Hermione, la chica se intentó defender - ¡Pero él no se quitó! De hecho respondió. Y no veas cómo – añadió Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

Hermione la miró como diciendo "ahórrame los detalles".

- Ginny – empezó a decir su amiga con tono suave, como si le fuera a explicar que los bebés no venían de París – Harry tiene novia.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Ginny, como si eso no fuera inconveniente y los magos aprobaran la bigamia.

- No está libre… no puedes insinuarte por ahí, no puedes besarle como si fuera un ligue más. Por favor¡es Harry! Y tiene novia.

- Tú lo has dicho, él tiene novia – replicó la pelirroja, remarcando la palabra "él" – No yo. Él es el que debería sentirse culpable. No yo.

Hermione suspiró con desesperación. Cuando a su amiga se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había quien la apeara de la burra.

- Voy a conseguir a Harry – dijo Ginny con determinación. Luego miró a la castaña con malicia y añadió – Y luego si quieres, te ayudo con Fred.

La chica iba a replicar que a ella no le gustaba Fred, que de hecho había perdido la fe en todo ser, mago o _muggle_, que llevara un cromosoma Y en su ADN, pero Ginny ya había salido de la habitación.

- Esto va a acabar muy mal – vaticinó Hermione.

ooooooooooo

Al contrario de lo que Ginny había dicho, Harry estaba todavía demasiado inmerso en el estado de shock como para sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

- Y entonces se acercó y… y me besó – terminó el moreno de relatarle a Ron su experiencia.

- ¿Así sin más?

- Así de directa.

- Joder, mi hermana sí que sabe – rió Ron.

- Se supone que deberías darme apoyo moral, no reírte de mí – le reprochó un Harry malhumorado.

- No me río de ti, me río contigo – puntualizó su amigo, todavía con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara – Si es que lo que no te pase a ti…

Harry se levantó de la cama del pelirrojo en la que estaba sentado, no muy seguro de haber hecho bien al contarle lo del beso a Ron. Era su mejor amigo, sí, pero en temas amorosos era un poco… cómo decirlo… cabra loca. Y con poco tacto. Quizás ése era el motivo por el que a sus 25 años todavía no había sido capaz de fijarse en alguien de una manera más seria, no solo como algo esporádico.

- ¿Vas a darme consejo o piensas seguir riéndote de mí toda la mañana? – preguntó Harry con enfado.

- No sé chico, pero la verdad es que me gusta la idea de tenerte como cuñado.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Ese era el concepto que tenía Ron por consejo?

- Cho no te cae bien¿verdad?

- Digamos que es… difícil de tratar – fue el intento de Ron de suavizar la respuesta, aunque le hubiera encantado decir que Cho era la persona más pedante y snob que había conocido en su vida.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa lo mismo? – suspiró Harry dejándose caer de nuevo la cama del pelirrojo.

- ¿Quizás porque es verdad?

- ¡No es verdad! – exclamó el moreno reincorporándose – Cho es… vale, quizás a simple vista puede parecer un poco desagradable…

"Desagradable, antipática, clasista y gilipollas profunda" pensó Ron, pero decidió no interrumpir a su amigo.

- … pero si la conoces, en el fondo es buena persona. Y puede llegar a ser muy dulce y divertida.

- Si tú lo dices… - fue lo único que dijo Ron, quien no tenía intención alguna de discutir con Harry y menos por culpa de una chica. Y aún menos si esa chica era Cho.

- Entonces¿qué me dices sobre Ginny? – preguntó Harry retomando el tema inicial de la conversación.

- Primero deberías decidir quién de las dos te gusta.

- ¡Ginny no me gusta! – exclamó Harry rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente.

- Primero deberías decidir quién de las dos te gusta más – corrigió Ron.

- Te he dicho que…

- Si Ginny no te gustara, no habrías correspondido al beso.

Harry iba a replicar, pero se calló al darse cuenta de que por una vez, Ron tenía razón sobre un problema amoroso.

- Y luego, te quedas con la mejor – aconsejó Ron resueltamente – Si quieres mi opinión…

- Ya sé que para ti Ginny es la mejor – le cortó el moreno, no muy satisfecho con el consejo de su amigo.

Harry se despidió del pelirrojo y salió de la habitación. Era temprano y había dejado a Cho durmiendo, pero quería que cuando la chica se despertase, le encontrara allí. Por nada del mundo desearía que su novia empezar a sospechar. Y la verdad es que Cho era de las que empezaba a sospechar por cualquier detalle.

ooooooooooo

El día siguiente era uno de los más atareados del año para todo/a buen/a amo/a de casa que se precie. No en vano era Nochebuena. Molly Weasley se consideraba una buena ama de casa, por lo que desde primera hora de la mañana no hacía más que ir de aquí para allá, como una pequeña hormiguita con multitud de comida que acarrear.

Y si Molly quería hacer todo el trabajo tranquila, la palabra hombres no podía entrar en su vocabulario de ese día. Por lo menos hasta la cena. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, la mujer plantó a su marido, a sus hijos e incluso al propio Harry fuera de la casa.

- Id a hacer las compras de Navidad.

Con esas palabras y un portazo, Molly despidió al sector masculino de la casa.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntaron automáticamente todos los hijos Weasley a su padre, tratando de encontrar al culpable del estado de ánimo de Molly.

- Yo nada – se defendió el hombre levantando ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

- Es Nochebuena. En Nochebuena todas las mujeres están atareadas – les recordó sabiamente Harry.

¿Y qué hacían siete hombres, solos, en Nochebuena, con todo el día por delante y sin ningún buen partido de Quiddicth que ver? Pues como bien había dicho Molly, hacer las compras de Navidad. El Londres _muggle_ no era suficientemente interesante para comprar regalos navideños (excepto para Arthur, claro), así que los ocho se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon, tan abarrotado que parecía que iba a estallar. ¿Pero qué lugar no estaba abarrotado el día de Nochebuena?

Arthur y Charlie (recién introducido en el apasionante mundo _muggle_ según su padre, o en proceso de contaminación según su madre), dieron una vuelta por todas las tiendas pero en seguida se cansaron, por lo que decidieron internarse en la selva, en el Londres _muggle_. Bill tampoco tardó mucho en desaparecer alegando haber quedado con unos amigos, por lo que los únicos supervivientes del grupo inicial fueron los gemelos, Ron y Harry. Los cuatro se internaron, no sin esfuerzo, en el barullo de gente, bolsas y sombreros de copas que llenaba el Callejón Diagon en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué creéis que le gustaría a Hermione? – preguntó Fred, intentando hacerse oír por encima del griterío.

- ¿A Hermione? – se extrañó Harry.

- A Fred le gusta Hermione – le aclaró Ron por lo bajo.

Harry se sorprendió, no tanto por lo de Fred como por el hecho de que Ron hubiera superado del todo lo de Hermione. Por lo visto, después del… bueno, después de ese algo indefinido pero con carácter romántico que habían mantenido sus dos amigos años atrás y que había acabado en desastre amoroso total, Hermione dejó de creer en el género masculino en general y en las relaciones amorosas con los amigos de toda la vida en particular. Ron por su parte también dejó de creer, pero no en el amor, sino en las relaciones a largo plazo. Por lo menos los dos jóvenes habían conservado la amistad intacta.

- ¿Y para qué quieres regalarle algo a Hermione? – la pregunta de George fue más que intencionada, fue a mala leche.

- Oh… ya sabes… - intentó disimular su hermano – es nuestra invitada y seguro que le alegrará tener un regalo bajo el árbol.

Ron y George se dirigieron miradas cómplices, pero ambos decidieron callarse. Valía más una acción que una palabra.

- ¿Por qué no habéis abierto vuestra tienda hoy? – cambió Harry bruscamente de tema.

- Después de cinco años seguidos abriendo el día de Nochebuena creo que nos merecíamos un descanso¿no, Fred? – dijo George, dirigiéndose a su hermano gemelo.

Pero Fred en esos momentos estaba ausente. Bastante tenía con encontrar el regalo perfecto para Hermione: original pero no extravagante, personal pero no íntimo, económico pero no una baratija.

- Un libro está muy visto – divagaba el pelirrojo en voz alta – Una colonia también. Mmm… ¿una escoba quizás?

- Hermione odia volar – le recordó Ron.

Fred torció el gesto… ¿de verdad era tan difícil encontrar el regalo perfecto? Bueno, si quería que fuera perfecto era lógico que fuera difícil de encontrar. El pelirrojo se internó en busca de ese regalo arrastrando a su hermano George al maravilloso mundo de los escaparates.

- Nos han dejado solos – suspiró Ron al ver como sus hermanos gemelos se alejaban.

- Solos ante el peligro – completó Harry al ver como la cantidad ingente de magos no paraba de moverse.

- ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a comer y luego compramos los regalos? – propuso su amigo, intentando posponer lo máximo posible el fatídico momento de hacer las compras de Navidad y dirigiéndose al Caldero Chorreante.

- Me parece perfecto – aprobó Harry, al que la idea de pasarse toda la tarde rompiéndose la cabeza para encontrar un buen regalo no le seducía en absoluto.

Varias horas más tarde, con unas cuantas bolsas de más y bastante dinero de menos, Harry y Ron regresaban al Caldero Chorreante, exhaustos como si acabaran de correr una maratón.

- ¿Para quién son todos esos regalos? – preguntó George al ver la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban los recién llegados.

- No preguntes, ni siquiera sé para quién es cada regalo – refunfuñó Harry.

- Deberíamos ir yendo – opinó Arthur mirando su reloj de pulsera – Son casi las ocho y ya sabéis que Molly odia la impuntualidad.

Por nada del mundo querían que Molly montara en cólera en día de Nochebuena (bueno, ni en Nochebuena ni ningún otro día), así que los siete hombres se aparecieron inmediatamente en la Madriguera, esperando encontrar la mesa preparada y un suculento menú con el que celebrar la Nochebuena.

oooooooooo

Cho se había resignado a pasar el día entre aquellas tres mujeres que carecían por completo de glamour. Todavía no entendía como Harry se había atrevido a dejarla allí, sola ante aquella panda de amas de casa frustradas.

- El truco está en el relleno – le explicaba Molly a Hermione con entusiasmo – Aunque claro, si no sabes como rellenarlo no hay nada que hacer – la mujer se dirigió a su invitada - Cho¿por qué no lo intentas tú?

La oriental posó sus rasgados ojos sobre el pavo. La verdad es que la idea meterle la mano por el culo a un animal muerto no la entusiasmaba lo más mínimo, así que intentó rechazar la invitación de la manera más amable posible.

- No, gracias. No soy muy experta y no quisiera que el plato principal resultara un completo desastre.

Cho acompañó la frase con una de sus más adorables sonrisas. Pero para su desgracia, Molly no pareció darse por vencida.

- Pues entonces ayuda a Ginny a preparar las entradas. Para eso no se necesita mucha experiencia – añadió Molly con una sonrisa indulgente.

Sabía que decir de nuevo que no iba a sonar descortés, por lo que Cho se acercó hasta Ginny con la intención de ayudar.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la morena.

- Melocotones con caviar – contestó Ginny – No es muy difícil. Partes el melocotón a la mitad, echas una cucharadita de caviar encima y listo. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? – añadió la joven con malicia.

Pero Cho no notó el tono burlón e intencionado de su rival, ya que estaba absorta en el bote de caviar. "Huevas de esturión", leyó en la etiqueta. Qué asco. ¿A quién le podrían gustar las huevas de un pez?

- El caviar es un plato muy refinado – aclaró Ginny, adivinando los pensamientos de la oriental.

Al oír la palabra refinado, pareció como si un resorte hubiera saltado en la mente de Cho.

- Seguro que es exquisito – comentó, tomando el tarro entre sus manos.

- Seguro – murmuró Ginny por lo bajo, pensando en lo predecible que podía llegar a resultar la mujer.

Ginny puso todo su empeño en no discutir con Cho, tarea que se le hacía más cuesta arriba cada vez que veía lo torpe que era la oriental. Sería una modelo de gran prestigio, pero como ama de casa era peor que Victoria Beckham. Sin embargo era Nochebuena, así que la pelirroja decidió que era un buen momento para conceder una pequeña tregua a la joven.

A las cuatro mujeres la tarde se les pasó volando, y de repente se encontraron con que los hombres habían vuelto a casa y ni la cena estaba a punto, ni habían preparado la mesa.

- ¿Pero ya estáis aquí? – fue el "cálido" recibimiento de Molly.

- Feliz Nochebuena para ti también – refunfuñó su marido, posando un beso sobre la mejilla de Molly y pasando al interior de la casa.

- Haced algo útil y poned la mesa – ordenó la mujer volviendo de nuevo a la cocina.

Las quejas de los recién llegado no se hicieron esperar. Después de un duro día de compras lo que menos se esperaban era llegar a casa y tener que trabajar.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó Molly asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, al ver que ninguno de ellos estaba por la labor de mover un dedo.

Cuando Molly Weasley decía ahora quería decir ahora, no dentro de dos minutos. Tanto sus hijos, como su marido, como Harry lo sabían, así que se apresuraron por cumplir las órdenes de la mujer.

oooooooooooo

- Mmm… esto estaba delicioso – comentó Arthur con una gran sonrisa, dándose unas palmadas en el estómago.

- Pues espera a que traiga el pavo. Te vas a chupar los dedos – aseguró su mujer con orgullo.

Molly se levantó de la silla y desapareció durante unos minutos para volver cargada con una gran bandeja.

- ¿Quién hace los honores¿Arthur? – preguntó Molly posando la bandeja delante del cabeza de familia y pasándole el cuchillo para cortar el pavo.

- ¿Y por qué no los hace la invitada? – propuso el hombre a su vez, ofreciéndole el cuchillo a Cho.

La joven oriental resopló con disimulo; la particular cruzada de los Weasley por hacerla participar en las actividades familiares cada vez se le hacía más pesada e inaguantable. Sin embargo, al notar un ligero golpe en la pierna por parte de su novio, Cho sonrió con fingida amabilidad y tomó el cuchillo.

- Encantada de hacer los honores.

Cho miró el pavo tratando de disimular una mueca de asco. Era pensar en la cantidad de calorías que tenía, y sentía como los ojos se le nublaban y la cabeza se le iba. Luego posó sus ojos rasgados en el cuchillo, largo y afilado. Si la idea de rellenar el pavo le parecía repulsiva, la de cortarlo por la mitad tampoco era de su agrado. Además en su vida lo había hecho. Sin embargo, Cho echó mano de un truco que siempre le había funcionado: actuar como si fuera una experta aunque en realidad no tuviera ni idea. Y así lo hizo. La joven agarró el cuchillo con firmeza y, ante la atenta mirada de todos los comensales, lo ensartó en el pavo con tanta fuerza y tan mala fortuna, que el animal se resbaló de la bandeja salpicando a la persona de enfrente.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó George limpiándose la salsa que se había esparcido por toda su cara.

Unas risitas mal disimuladas resonaron por toda la mesa, pero Cho no se dio por vencida. Levantó de nuevo el cuchillo y… la cena habría terminado en desastre de no ser por el hábil brazo de Arthur que la detuvo a tiempo.

- Déjalo – dijo el hombre con tono indulgente – Ya lo hago yo.

En cuanto Arthur le quitó a Cho el cuchillo de las manos, toda la mesa resopló con alivio. Cho esbozó una sonrisita y comentó:

- No se puede ser perfecta en todo.

La oriental se volvió a sentar, recibiendo una extraña mirada entre divertida y avergonzada por parte de Harry. Ella le sonrió con más fuerzas pero no comentó nada, limitándose a mirar como Arthur cortaba el pavo con maestría.

ooooooooooooo

- Ha sido una cena estupenda – le susurró Arthur a su mujer al oído.

- Como todas las cenas de Nochebuena – contestó ella.

Arthur sonrió, sintiendo un enorme bienestar al ver a todos sus hijos congregados en su casa. Hacía años que no conseguía reunir a sus siete hijos; incluso Percy se había acercado con su mujer después de la cena a tomar un café. Y el hecho de que Harry y Hermione hubieran aceptado a pasar la Navidad con ellos le alegraba aún más.

- Aún es pronto, pero el puesto de Ministro tampoco está tan lejos – comentaba Percy a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle; el grupo se reducía a su mujer Penélope que le atendía por cortesía y a Hermione, siempre interesada en temas políticos.

- ¿No crees que eres un poco joven? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Un poco? – murmuró su mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Para las mentes brillantes la edad no importa. Por ejemplo, Mozart fue un niño prodigio…

En la otra punta de la mesa, George, Bill, Charlie y Ron (Fred se encontraba muy disperso esa noche) discutían acaloradamente sobre la liga inglesa de Quiddicth.

- Los Chudley Cannons son una mierda – decía George más por enfurecer a Ron que porque de verdad lo pensara.

- Si fueran una mierda no irían terceros – rebatió Bill, seguidor también de los Chudley.

- Eso es pura suerte – metió Charlie baza – No ganan la liga desde 1892¿qué te hace pensar que la ganarán este año?

- Solamente han pasado un mal momento, pero ya están remontando – defendió Ron a su equipo del alma.

- ¿Un mal momento que les dura más de un siglo? – se burló su hermano George – Las Holyhead Harpies son las mejores actualmente.

- ¿Esas¡Pero si solo fichan brujas! – se rió Bill.

- Pero están todas muy buenas – zanjó George la discusión, dejando claro porqué no se perdía ni un partido de las Holyhead Harpies.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry miraba la escena con expresión aburrida. De nuevo Cho se encontraba arisca y no sabía porqué. No podía entablar conversación con ella porque la oriental solo le contestaba con monosílabos, pero como intentara meterse en la charla de otros, su novia le miraba con rencor. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? O mejor dicho¿quién entendía a Cho?

Ginny, que se había levantado con su madre para recoger la mesa, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre Harry.

- ¿Aburrido? – preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras le retiraba el plato.

- Cansado – puntualizó Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Desde el beso dos noches atrás, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo comportarse. Ginny estaba decidida a conquistar a Harry y el hecho de que el chico le hubiera correspondido el beso era señal de que iba en la buena dirección, pero ahora no sabía si lanzarse al cuello de Harry (literalmente) o ser más sutil. El joven por su parte tenía un problema mucho mayor ya que directamente no sabía quien le gustaba más: Ginny o Cho.

Ginny abrió la boca para comentar algo más, pero por la mirada que les dirigió Cho decidió callarse. Le sonrió una vez más a Harry y marchó hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry ante la mirada rencorosa que mantenía su novia.

Cho no dijo nada. Tan solo apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Igual se creían que por ser modelo era tonta, pero sabía que algo pasaba. Las miraditas y las sonrisas que se prodigaban su novio y Ginny eran señal de que algo había pasado o iba a pasar.

- Vamos al árbol a abrir los regalos – anunció Molly una vez que la mesa estuvo recogida, rompiendo la tensión entre la pareja.

En cuanto Molly pronunció la frase mágica, todos se levantaron en estampida y corrieron a sentarse en la mejor posición, como si en vez de adultos fueran niños que todavía creían en Papá Noel.

- Esas manos, George – le riñó Molly al ver que el pelirrojo intentaba coger un regalo a su nombre.

En cuanto Arthur se sentó en su sillón de toda la vida, todos entendieron que esa era la señal que estaban esperando. Así que de nuevo y en manada, se abalanzaron sobre los regalos.

- ¡Un bate nuevo! – exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.

- ¡Lo nuevo de Celestina Warbeck! – gritó Molly sosteniendo entre sus manos el nuevo disco de su cantante preferida.

- ¡"Volando con los Cannons"! – vociferó Ron, teniendo por fin en su poder el libro que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando.

Pero entre tanta algarabía y tanto papel de regalo tirado por el suelo, el momento más esperado fue el turno de que Fred le diera su regalo a Hermione. Todo el mundo esperaba que fuera un libro del tipo "Psicología Hipogrífica" o "Historia de la magia moderna", pero en cuanto Hermione abrió la caja…

- ¡Un puffskein! – exclamó la joven abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

Todos posaron sus ojos sobre la pequeña criatura que sostenía Hermione: redonda y cubierta por un suave pelaje del color de las natillas. Hermione acarició suavemente a su nueva mascota, la cual emitió un pequeño ronroneo.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Fred, ansioso por saber si había encontrado el regalo perfecto o no.

- Claro que sí – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa – Lo importante es que le guste a Crookshanks… espero que se lleven bien.

- ¿Y por qué a ella le regalas un puffskein y a mí no? Te recuerdo que yo tenía uno y lo utilizaste como bludger – intervino Ron con tono dolorido.

El comentario fuera de lugar de Ron le valió unas cuantas miradas silenciadoras.

- Deja que disfruten de su momento romántico – susurró George dando un codazo a su hermano.

Por otro lado, a Cho no se le escapó el intercambio de regalos de Harry y Ginny; fueron tan solo simples detalles por cortesía, pero o ella tenía la mente sucia o allí había visto algo más. Sin embargo, Cho pensó con regocijo que todo intento de infidelidad quedaría reducido a nada esa misma noche.

- Todavía queda un regalo – observó Molly cogiendo un pequeño paquete – Es para ti Harry.

Harry tomó el regalo entre sus manos con curiosidad. Al desenvolverlo vio que se trataba de una cajita cuadrada, sin ningún adorno ni floritura. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir lo que contenía.

- ¿Una alianza? – susurró Hermione ahogadamente a sus espaldas.

- Un anillo de compromiso – corrigió Cho con una nota de orgullo mal contenido en su voz.

Harry volvió la vista hacia su novia con una rapidez pasmosa. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos verdes sobre el anillo. ¿Significaba eso lo que él creía que significaba?

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta de Cho disipó todas sus dudas.

* * *

Ahora ya sí que la hemos liado. O mejor dicho, ahora sí que Cho la ha liado. En el próximo capi tendréis la respuesta de Harry.

Y ya como última petición, pues lo de siempre: reviews. No sabéis la ilusión que me hacen, y más ahora que estoy estresadísima con los exámenes Que me dais un alegrón cada vez que veo un review nuevo.

Besos para todos.

bars9


	3. En Nochevieja, dí que sí

Disclaimer: siento desilusionaros, pero no soy Rowling Vamos, que nada es mío.

Hemos adelantado un poco la Nochevieja en este capi que aunque ha tardado algo más de lo habitual, también es algo más largo de lo habitual.

Por cierto, en el anterior capi no me acordaba del "pequeño detalle" (menuda jodienda, con perdón) de que la página no deja contestar a los reviews dentro de los capítulos. De este tema ya os hablaré al final del capi.

Y sin nada más que decir de momento, aquí está el tercer y penúltimo capítulo de este fict. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 3. En Nochevieja, di que sí**

Al ver confirmadas sus sospechas, Harry se quedó lívido. Sintió las miradas sorprendidas de todos los Weasleys sobre él, sintió la mirada apremiante de Cho perforándole, pero sobre todo sintió los ojos de Ginny fijos en él, taladrándole, suplicándole que se negara. De un fugaz vistazo, Harry comprobó que la pelirroja estaba aún más blanca que él.

- ¿Harry? – le apuró su novia. Por el tono de voz, estaba claro que esperaba una respuesta mucho más rápida.

Harry fijó sus ojos sobre la oriental, que lucía una sonrisa condescendiente, como si él fuera retrasado y no fuera capaz de decir "sí". Y sin embargo lo era, el problema es que no estaba seguro de querer decirlo.

- ¿Por qué no lo hablamos en privado?

La sugerencia de Harry había sido todo lo sutil posible, intentando que nadie se enterara de lo que le estaba diciendo a Cho. De nada sirvió, ya que todos los allí presentes tenían los cinco sentidos (incluso seis si hacía falta) puestos en la escena y se desilusionaron al ver que no se iban a enterar de la respuesta. Incluso Fred y George murmuraron un "ooh" burlón con el que se ganaron una colleja de su madre.

- ¿Y por qué en privado? – preguntó Cho, levantando el tono de voz con la intención de que todos lo oyeran, en especial Ginny – Ellos también tienen derecho a enterarse; al fin y al cabo son tu familia¿no? – le recordó ella con una sonrisa vengativa.

- No me hagas esto más difícil – imploró Harry en un susurro, tratando en vano de mantener una conversación confidencial.

Cho tan solo se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada más y aceptó la petición de su novio.

El resto de la velada transcurrió de forma tranquila, pero la sombra de la curiosidad planeaba en el ambiente. Los Weasley y Hermione lanzaban miradas disimuladas a la pareja, mientras que Ginny trataba por todos los medios de evitar los ojos verdes de Harry. Al ver la actitud de la pelirroja, Cho sonrió con satisfacción.

En cuanto todo el mundo se fue a la cama, Cho vio la oportunidad perfecta para abordar a Harry.

- ¿Te parece este sitio lo suficientemente privado? – preguntó la mujer con ironía una vez que subieron a la habitación que compartían.

Harry frunció el ceño; como Cho siguiera poniéndole las cosas tan difíciles, se le iban a esfumar las dudas en un santiamén y la iba a dejar más plantada que a un geranio.

- No entiendo por qué te empeñaste en hablarlo aquí – siguió hablando ella a la vez que se ponía un camisón – Tarde o temprano los Weasley se iban a enterar de que nos casamos y…

- Es que no tengo claro que quiera casarme – la cortó Harry.

Cho se quedó muda, recapacitando sobre lo que su novio acababa de decir. ¿La estaba rechazando?

- ¿Cómo que no tienes claro si quieres casarte o no? – preguntó Cho en un tono de voz peligroso que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, pero no al hombre con el que compartía su vida desde hacía casi tres años.

- No intentes asustarme.

Harry la dio la espalda dispuesto a meterse en el baño, pero la joven le agarró por el brazo obligándole a mirarla a la cara.

- Contéstame.

La petición sonó más a orden en boca de Cho, por lo que Harry suspiró. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

- Cho, yo te quiero – aseguró Harry con sinceridad posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su novia.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- La palabra casarse es un poco… fuerte – intentó explicarse él.

- Llevamos casi tres años juntos – le recordó Cho - ¿Qué más te da casarte? Eso no va a cambiar nada.

- Precisamente por eso. Si no va a cambiar nada¿por qué casarnos?

- ¿Y por qué no casarnos?

Ambos sabían que aquella discusión no iba a llevar a ninguna parte. Los dos tenían parte de razón, y los dos estaban en parte equivocados.

- Dame una semana – pidió Harry finalmente – Una semana y te doy una respuesta¿de acuerdo?

Cho pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos.

- De acuerdo. Pero una semana, ni un día más – advirtió la oriental blandiendo un dedo.

- El día 31, cuando den las campanadas, tendrás tu respuesta.

Harry sonrió con dulzura y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de su novia, antes de encerrarse en el baño. Cho por su parte suspiró; no podía dejar ir a ese hombre por nada del mundo.

ooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Ginny no tardó en enterarse del plazo que le había pedido Harry a su novia gracias a Hermione, a la que le había faltado tiempo para abordar a su amigo y hablar largo y tendido sobre el tema.

- Ya sabes que yo estoy en contra del matrimonio – comentó Hermione torciendo el gesto cuando el moreno le pidió opinión sobre el tema – Pero si tú consideras que debes casarte…

- Ése es el problema. Que no sé si debo casarme o no.

Harry enterró la cara entre sus manos como signo de desesperación.

- Le he pedido ayuda a Ron, pero ya sabes que para estos temas es como hablar con una pared – explicó Harry provocando que su amiga sonriera – Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme, Hermione.

- ¿La quieres?

- Mucho.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ginny? – preguntó Hermione dando en el clavo de las preocupaciones de Harry.

- Te pedí ayuda, no que me liaras más todavía – se quejó él, que por nada del mundo le apetecía tocar ese tema.

Su amiga sonrió, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry a modo de consuelo.

- Primero deberías aclarar tus sentimientos y luego tomar una decisión.

- Eso mismo me dijo Ron – recordó Harry, sorprendiendo a la castaña porque Ron hubiera dado un consejo amoroso acertado – Pero no sé como hacerlo.

- En eso ya no te puedo ayudar.

- Ni tú ni nadie – dijo él con pesimismo.

La frustración se estaba apoderando de Harry, que no sabía como salir de aquella situación. Por un lado estaba Cho. La quería, claro que la quería. Casi tres años de relación eran buena prueba de ello. Pero por otro lado tenía a Ginny, la dulce y tierna Ginny que con un simple beso había conseguido sacar parte de la bestia que llevaba dentro. Harry sonrió al recordar el beso.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que eres hombre de pocas mujeres? – comentó Hermione sacándole de repente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tan solo te has enamorado de dos mujeres; Cho y Ginny.

Harry comprendió lo que la joven le quería decir. Qué deprimente. Tenía 25 años y tan solo había estado con dos mujeres. Seguro que un oso hormiguero tenía más vida amorosa que él. O peor aún, seguro que hasta Snape tenía más vida amorosa que él.

- Y vaya dos mujeres. Me están dando más dolores de cabeza que Voldemort – aseguró él con gesto sombrío.

Hermione rió la ocurrencia, aunque su amigo estaba hablando en serio.

- Tienes toda una semana para decidirte – intentó animarle la mujer.

- Seis días – corrigió Harry automáticamente – Mi tiempo se agota.

De repente, Harry abandonó el gesto frustrado al recordar algo. Algo que tenía que ver con Hermione y que seguramente la pondría nerviosa. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, preguntó:

- ¿Qué tal tu nueva mascota?

Pensar en su nuevo puffskein, cortesía del gemelo Weasley, implicaba pensar en el propio Fred. Y al hacerlo, las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un ligero tono rojo a juego con el pelo de la persona que se lo había regalado. La joven se reprendió mentalmente por ello; parecía una estúpida adolescente enamorada y no una mujer de 25 años libre y sin ganas de comprometerse.

- Bien – contestó ella simplemente.

El joven no borró la sonrisa pícara de su cara. Al contrario, la ensanchó aún más.

- ¿Y qué tal con Fred?

- ¡A mí no me gusta Fred! – se puso Hermione rápidamente a la defensiva.

- Nadie ha dicho que te guste Fred – aclaró el moreno, felicitándose a sí mismo por haber acorralado a su inteligente amiga – Porque Fred no te gusta.

- Por supuesto que no – repitió Hermione altaneramente, enfadada consigo misma por haber caído en la trampa.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, olvidando sus preocupaciones y alegrándose de que Hermione estuviera perdiendo esa fobia a las relaciones con los hombres en general y con los Weasleys en particular.

ooooooooooo

La comida del día de Navidad fue tan agradable o más que la cena del día anterior, con el añadido extra de Fleur, la esposa de Bill, que había decidido pasar el día con los Weasley. Por la tarde, mientras todos charlaban animadamente en el salón de la casa, Ginny se había escabullido al jardín y se había sentado en el columpio, su lugar favorito, para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando con Harry y Cho. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de la pelirroja duró poco tiempo.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.

Las inconfundibles voces burlonas de sus dos hermanos gemelos hicieron que la joven se diera la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, para encontrarse de frente con las no menos sonrisas socarronas de Fred y George, acompañados por Ron.

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó ella con evidente fastidio.

- ¿Molestamos? – se interesó Fred sentándose en el suelo.

- Es obvio que molestamos – respondió George, aunque por el tono de su voz parecía no importarle lo más mínimo importunar a su hermana.

- ¿Qué queréis? – repitió la única mujer del grupo.

- Consejo de sabios.

La respuesta de Ron, que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca, hizo que Ginny frunciera aún más el ceño. Desde que se convirtió en una adolescente y sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de que no era uno más del grupo, sino una chica con "a" en la que los chicos podían fijarse, las palabras "consejo de sabios" en boca de alguno de sus hermanos no presagiaban nada bueno. Y eran aún más peligrosas si las pronunciaban Fred, George o Ron.

- Creía que para un consejo de sabios se necesitaban personas con un mínimo de inteligencia – murmuró ella por lo bajo.

- Pues para eso están tus sabios hermanos – informó George pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja – Para guiar a una pobre e ingenua criatura como tú por la dura senda de la vida…

- …para alejarte del camino del pecado… - continuó Fred.

- …y para preservar tu virginidad – completó Ron con tono de beato.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Que le soltaran ese discursito cuando tenía 14 años podía pasar, pero con 24 lo encontraba un poco anticuado.

- Esto no tendrá que ver con cierta persona de ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente¿verdad? – insinuó Ginny con falsa ingenuidad.

- ¿Con quién dices? – se hizo George el loco.

- No sé de quién nos hablas – siguió su hermano gemelo.

- No conozco a nadie que se adapte a esa descripción – aseguró el menor de los tres.

La joven tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa al ver los payasos que podían llegar a ser esos tres.

- Pero si te refieres a Harry… - empezó Ron.

- … sí que tenemos un consejito que darte – anunció Fred.

George carraspeó ligeramente y se lanzó a dar el típico discursito que Ginny había oído cuatro veces en su vida: cuando empezó a salir con Michael Corner, cuando Dean Thomas la pidió ser su novia, poco después al ver que Harry la besaba en plena sala común en Hogwarts, y durante su época en la escuela de sanadores mágica, antes de comenzar a salir con su último novio.

- La especie masculina es una especie extraña – comenzó George la retahíla que Ginny casi se sabía de memoria – Seres rebosantes de hormonas que solo piensan en una cosa: llevarte a la cama. Da igual cómo lo hagan, pero siempre buscan eso. Pueden hacerse los machitos e ir a saco, pueden embaucarte con sus mentiras y simular ser hombres sensibles y preocupados por tu bienestar, e incluso pueden transformarse momentáneamente en gays para ser íntimos amigos tuyos, pero en realidad solo quieren una cosa…

- Llevarme a la cama – completó la joven con gesto aburrido.

- Muy bien hermanita, vas aprendiendo la lección – sonrió George con orgullo.

- Harry es una buena persona, pero al fin y al cabo es un hombre – tomó Ron la palabra – Y aunque sea mi mejor amigo, él también es uno de esos seres rebosantes de hormonas que solo quieren llevarte a la cama.

Ginny sonrió; como si sus tres hermanos no fueran "seres rebosantes de hormonas" que tan solo quisieran acostarse con las primeras dos piernas con falda que se les pusieran delante.

- Supongo que querrá llevarse a la cama a Cho, que para algo es su novia – le recordó la pelirroja.

- O a las dos – sugirió Fred como diciendo "qué indecente".

Ginny volvió a sonreír. De todos los hombres a los que había conocido hasta el momento, Harry era el único al que no se imaginaba jugando a dos bandas. Sin embargo, al recordar el beso, la pelirroja pensó que el joven le estaba demostrando que era perfectamente capaz de jugar a dos bandas.

- Lo que Ron está intentando decirte – continuó Fred con la explicación – es que tengas cuidado con Harry. No nos disgusta la idea de verle como cuñado, pero aún así ten cuidado.

- Harry va a ser un hombre casado dentro de muy poco. Me gusta, pero no lo bastante como para romper un futuro matrimonio – aseguró Ginny no muy segura de sus propias palabras.

La joven se levantó del columpio dispuesta a irse hacia la casa, pero las palabras de su hermano Ron la pararon en seco.

- Yo en tu lugar no daría por hecho que Harry vaya a ser un hombre casado.

Ron no había querido confesarle abiertamente a su hermana las dudas de Harry, pero aún así se lo insinuó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ginny dándose la vuelta hacia su hermano. Luego pareció recapacitar y agitando la mano añadió - ¡Bah! Déjalo.

Ginny volvió a encaminarse hacia la casa, no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir Ron pero sin ganas de complicarse más la vida.

oooooooooo

La semana en casa de los Weasleys había transcurrido sin más incidentes fuera de lo normal entre los tres vértices triángulo amoroso. A un día de la Nochevieja, es decir, del día en que acababa el plazo de Harry, el moreno continuaba en pleno debate mental sobre lo que debía hacer. Cho por su parte seguía sin comprender porqué su novio no era capaz de darle una respuesta inmediata a una pregunta tan simple a la vez que no escatimaba esfuerzos en restregarle a Ginny su relación, provocaciones que la pelirroja, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, ignoraba por completo.

El día 30 por la mañana, mientras Ginny recogía la mesa tras el desayuno, Cho se hizo la remolona a propósito. Al ver que la pelirroja actuaba como si no estuviera allí y tras haber removido el café con la cuchara 36 veces para así hacer tiempo (por supuesto se le había quedado frío), la oriental decidió dar ella el primer paso.

- He estado pensando una cosa.

Ginny, que estaba pasando un paño mojado por la mesa, se ahorró el comentario jocoso ("¿Pensar¿Tú?") y tan solo levantó la vista sin demasiado interés.

- He pensando que ya que Harry te ve como a una hermana pequeña – sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Cho – y… bueno, aún no hay nada decidido pero… me preguntaba si te gustaría ser una de las damas de honor en nuestra boda.

Cho cambió la sonrisa maliciosa por un gesto de adorable ingenuidad, pero Ginny no se fijó en eso. Pasó por alto la intención con la que la morena había formulado la pregunta, obvió por completo la absurda proposición y el gesto burlón con la que venía acompañada. Solamente las palabras "hermana pequeña" resonaban en la mente de la pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió cínicamente antes de lanzar su ataque.

- ¿Tú crees que si Harry tan solo me viera como a una hermana pequeña me habría besado?

La expresión de satisfacción de Cho se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando paso a una mueca incrédula. Porque no es lo mismo sospechar que te novio te es infiel que saberlo a ciencia cierta.

- ¿Insinúas que Harry me es infiel¿Y encima contigo?

- Depende de lo que tú entiendas por ser infiel.

- Meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a una niñata como tú sí entra dentro de mis parámetros de infidelidad – aclaró Cho con una nota de desprecio.

Ginny ignoró el calificativo de "niñata" al ver que Cho estaba acorralada por completo.

- Pues entonces siento decirte que sí, Harry te ha puesto los cuernos.

Cho no podía creer como su novio podía sentirse atraído por una insolente con tan poco glamour como esa Weasley.

- Un pequeño desliz lo tiene cualquiera – aceptó Cho simulando no darle importancia al hecho – Sin embargo, dentro de poco estaremos felizmente casados y tú tendrás que buscarte a otro al que molestar.

- Yo que tú no estaría tan segura. Al fin y al cabo, si tu novio besa a otra es porque algo va mal en vuestra relación.

Ginny volvió a sonreír burlona y le lanzó el trapo a la oriental, antes de salir de la cocina. Cho tomó el trozo de tela entre sus manos con una mueca de asco y lo apartó con brusquedad.

- Si piensa que voy a hacer el trabajo sucio, está muy equivocada – murmuró Cho para sí misma levantándose de la mesa y dejando la taza sucia sobre ella – Yo tengo demasiado glamour como para ser un ama de casa.

Con esas palabras y la cabeza bien alta, la mujer abandonó la cocina esperando que otra con menos glamour que ella terminara de limpiar la mesa.

oooooooooo

- ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis quedaros?

Molly miró con ojos tristes como sus hijos se preparaban para salir de fiesta tras la cena de Nochevieja.

- Déjales Molly – intentó disuadirla su marido – Son jóvenes, tienen que divertirse.

- La Navidad es para pasarla en familia – intentó la mujer una vez más, ignorando el consejo de Arthur.

- No uses el chantaje emocional – advirtió su hijo Bill a la vez que se ponía una cazadora.

- Sed buenos hijos como Percy, que se queda haciéndonos compañía.

Molly señaló a su hijo, sentado apaciblemente en el sofá y sin ninguna gana de fiesta. A su lado, su mujer Penélope miraba a los demás con envidia, autocompadeciéndose por tener que quedarse allí mientras todos se iban a celebrar la Nochevieja.

- Percy es lo más parecido a un vegetal que conozco – susurró Ron a Harry, mientras miraba a su hermano sentado lánguidamente.

- Eso es porque Percy es un aburrido – dijo Fred en voz alta, ganándose por ello una colleja de su madre.

- Es verdad, mamá – le apoyó Charlie – Para Percy, lo más parecido a una fiesta es una biblioteca llena de libros de 500 páginas.

El comentario se ganó las risas de todos, menos las de Percy, Molly y Hermione.

- Incultos – murmuró Percy por lo bajo – Nunca sabréis lo que es el placer de leer un buen libro.

- Pero lo que sí conoceremos será el placer de ligar esta noche – George esbozó una sonrisa soñadora antes de seguir – Volveremos tarde, no nos esperéis despiertos.

Tal y como George había adelantado, la noche se presentaba muy larga. Para celebrar la entrada del nuevo año, Cho había echado mano a sus contactos y consiguió entradas en el local más "cool y fashion" según palabras de la oriental de toda Inglaterra.

- Esto no es Manhattan, pero por esta vez puede valer – comentó Cho tras haberse aparecido en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Que pude valer? – repitió Ron incrédulo con los ojos fijos en la entrada del lugar – "Dorothea" es el pub más famoso del país. Es casi imposible entrar ahí.

El grupo fijó sus ojos en la puerta del local, un gran portón sobrio de madera delante del cual dos maromos controlaban que la gente que pasar tuviera el suficiente nivel de glamour.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido las entradas? – preguntó Fleur una vez dentro del pub, mirando con asombro el cuidado decorado del interior.

- Ventajas de ser una VIP – contestó Cho con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

- ¿VIP? – repitieron Fred, George y Charlie a la vez.

- Very Important People – aclaró Harry con gesto aburrido, como cada vez que su novia se pavoneaba.

A pesar de que Ginny odiaba reconocerlo, lo cierto es que Cho se lo había currado. Recibir el Año Nuevo en un lugar tan selecto como el "Dorothea" no era algo que te pasara todos los días.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grupo inicial se desperdigó por todo el local: Fleur arrastró a su marido Bill a la pista de baile; Cho no pudo evitar reunirse con todo el famoseo autóctono allí congregado sin pararse a pensar en lo peligroso que resultaba dejar a su novio solo con Ginny revoloteando por allí; Ron, George y Charlie iniciaron una competición para ver quién ligaba más y finalmente Fred invitó a Hermione a tomar una copa.

En cuanto todos se hubieron ido, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a Ginny.

- Creo que nos hemos quedado solos – murmuró él.

La pelirroja tan solo dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

ooooooooooo

- Un wisky de fuego a que esa morena cae en menos de tres minutos – apostó George al fijar sus ojos sobre su primera víctima.

- ¡Fantasma! – rió Ron, seguro de que su hermano no lo conseguiría.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Charlie con una sonrisa traviesa – Acepto y subo la apuesta. Un wisky y dos tequilas a que me la ligo yo.

Los dos hermanos cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

- ¿Y tú Ronnie? – preguntó George con tono burlón - ¿No te atreves¿O tus técnicas de ligue están demasiado anticuadas para intentarlo?

Ron entrecerró los ojos con ira. Odiaba que le llamaran Ronnie, odiaba también que insinuaran que era un cobarde, pero por encima de todo odiaba que se metieran con su forma de ligar.

- Un wisky y cuatro tequilas. A ver si superáis eso.

- Uy, uy, Ronnie viene pisando fuerte – se mofó esta vez Charlie.

George rió el comentario de su hermano, se atusó el pelo y se alisó la camisa. Con una sonrisa impecable, se plantó al lado de su presa y preguntó:

- ¿Te puedo invitar a una copa?

La joven en cuestión miró largamente a su inesperado pretendiente, como quien mira a un chicle pegado en la suela del zapato. Esbozando una sonrisa no menos impecable que la de George, respondió:

- Gracias, pero prefiero que me des el dinero.

Ron y Charlie, que miraban atentamente la escena, no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Sin embargo George no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto, ya que rápidamente recompuso su rostro y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

- No hace falta que seas tan dura conmigo, nena. Estoy seguro de que te podría hacer muy feliz.

- ¿Cómo? – se hizo ella la sorprendida - ¿Ya te vas?

Las nuevas carcajadas de sus hermanos llegaron hasta los oídos de George, quien supo aceptar la derrota y se retiró. Aunque la joven no tuvo ni un momento de respiro, ya que en pocos segundos otro pelirrojo se acoplaba a su lado.

- Tu cara me suena – comenzó a decir Ron - ¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts?

La joven le dedicó a Ron la misma mirada que minutos antes le había regalado a su hermano George.

- Tus tácticas de ligue son aún peores que las de tu hermano.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? – se sorprendió él antes de conectar ideas - ¡Ah! El pelo, claro.

Ella le dio la espalda a Ron, el cual también supo interpretar la señal y volvió junto a sus hermanos.

- Observad y aprended – dijo Charlie con superioridad antes de entrar en acción.

Charlie se acercó hasta la barra y se colocó al lado de su víctima. Pero, a diferencia de sus dos hermanos, la ignoró y pidió una copa al camarero. La mujer, al darse cuenta de que un nuevo pelirrojo merodeaba a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta y con gesto malhumorado dijo:

- Si tú también pretendes ligar conmigo, ya te digo desde ahora que no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiera ligar contigo? – preguntó Charlie con falsa indiferencia y usando astutamente la táctica inversa.

Menos de un minuto después, Charlie regresaba con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y una cita con la joven morena para el próximo fin de semana.

- Alguien me debe algo – le recordó Charlie la apuesta con voz cantarina.

- ¡Cállate! – le espetaron los otros dos a la vez, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de su hermano aumentara aún más.

- Espero que a Fred le vaya algo mejor – comentó George.

Ron y Charlie posaron sus ojos sobre la pista de baile, donde Fred y Hermione bailaban una canción lenta. De improvisto y para sorpresa de los tres hermanos, Fred besó a la joven, la cual respondió al gesto.

Charlie silbó con admiración.

- A Fred le va muuuucho mejor – comentó Ron.

- ¿Sabéis? – empezó George volviendo de nuevo a la barra – Siempre creí que Hermione y Ron acabarían juntos. ¿Qué tal sienta eso de haber compartido novia con tu hermano?

- Imbécil – murmuró Ron por lo bajo, provocando que los otros dos estallaran en carcajadas.

oooooooooo

Sentados en una mesa y con sendas copas medio vacías delante de ellos, Harry y Ginny observaban como Cho se convertía sin ningún esfuerzo en la reina de la fiesta.

- Es innegable el don de gentes de tu novia – comentó la pelirroja.

Harry tan solo sonrió, no muy seguro de si el comentario había sido una crítica o un halago. Aunque viniendo de parte de Ginny, lo menos que se podía esperar era un halago hacia Cho, así que se lo tomó como una crítica.

El pesado silencio volvió a caer sobre los dos. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar y Harry, intentando romper la incómoda situación, habló:

- ¿Bailas?

Ginny levantó sorprendida la vista de la mesa. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía y se dejó arrastrar hasta la pista de baile.

_My_ _life is brilliant._

_My_ _love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of_ _that I'm sure._

Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, apoyando inconscientemente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. El joven sonrió ante el gesto y continuó bailando al compás de la canción.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again._

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Harry se obligó mentalmente a disfrutar del momento. Algo en su interior le decía que no volvería a estar en esa situación, bailando con Ginny, notando la respiración pausada de la chica, agarrándola de la cintura, guiándola a través de la música.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face._

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth._

_I will never be with you._

La canción terminó, rompiendo la magia del momento. Ambos se separaron rápidamente, como si les diera calambre tocarse, y volvieron a su mesa.

Los dos se sentaron de nuevo en silencio. Harry buscaba con sus ojos verdes los de Ginny, como intentando comprobar si la conexión que habían sentido bailando no había desaparecido todavía. Pero Ginny no estaba por la labor de ayudarle. La pelirroja evitaba a toda costa mirar a Harry; por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que aquel baile había sido en cierto modo la despedida del joven.

Ginny miró con desgana su reloj de pulsera. Marcaba las 11.30. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que dentro de media hora el amor de su vida estaría prometido. Prometido. Fuera de su alcance para siempre.

oooooooooo

Diez minutos antes de las 12, el local era un auténtico alboroto. Los dueños habían colocado un enorme reloj en medio de la pista de baile, alrededor del cual todos se congregaban.

- ¡Esto es increíble! – gritó un eufórico Fred antes de plantarle un beso en la boca a Hermione.

- ¡Fred! – exclamó ella en cuanto el chico se separó, avergonzada por el arrebato pasional.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver las coloradas mejillas de Hermione.

- ¿Estás listo para el nuevo año? – preguntó Cho con una sonrisa, colgándose del brazo de su novio.

- Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy listo para responderte… - dijo él leyendo entre líneas.

- Eso ya lo doy por hecho – le cortó la joven posando un suave beso sobre los labios de Harry.

Ginny miró la escena sin dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho, como si estuviera a punto de perder al amor de su vida. Y es que, desde su punto de vista, estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida.

- Cinco minutos – anunció Bill tras consultar el enorme reloj.

Los últimos minutos del año volaron y antes de que pudieran advertirlo, la cuenta atrás, las doce campanadas, comenzaron a sonar.

- ¡Doce! – gritaron todos a una.

Cho apretó con fuerza el brazo de Harry.

- ¡Once!

Harry sintió un extraño peso en el estómago.

- ¡Diez!

Cho miró a su novio directamente.

- Harry…

- ¡Nueve!

Al peso en el estómago, se unió la mirada apremiante de la oriental.

- ¡Ocho!

- Cho… - comenzó a decir Harry.

- ¡Siete!

- Cho… yo…

La joven le miró con más intensidad. Necesitaba la respuesta ya.

- ¡Seis!

- Yo quiero decirte que…

- ¡Cinco!

- Vamos Harry – le animó su novia.

- ¡Cuatro!

Harry tragó con dificultad.

- ¡Tres!

- He tomado una decisión…

- ¡Dos!

Cho sintió que no podía aguantar más.

- ¡Uno!

- Sí. Quiero casarme contigo – soltó Harry rápidamente.

- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Cho se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y le besó con intensidad. Por un momento había pensado que le iba a perder. Pero ahora no pasaba nada. Todo estaba bien. Harry se iba a casar con ella.

Harry se separó de la joven. Al final había optado por lo seguro, por Cho, por su novia, por la mujer con la que llevaba compartiendo su vida desde hacía casi tres años.

Y a pesar de que se lo había prohibido terminantemente, no pudo evitar posar fugazmente sus ojos sobre Ginny. Y la mirada que vio, no le animó en absoluto. Harry volvió a besar a su novia, intentando no pensar en sí había hecho lo correcto o no.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el pescado vendido. No deis nada (repito NADA) por hecho porque aún queda otro capítulo en el que descubriréis si Harry se casa finalmente con Cho.

Dos cosas a comentar: la letra de la canción pertenece a "You're beautiful" de James Blunt y os prometo que intenté hacer la escena Harry/Ginny lo menos empalagosa posible, pero creo que al final me quedó muy sosa. Ya me diréis vosotros.

Pasando al espinoso tema de las respuestas a los reviews, quiero deciros que el método que propone la página no me gusta en absoluto principalmente por dos motivos: no quiero dejar a los reviews anónimos respuesta y me gusta que las respuesta a los comentarios que dejáis sean públicas. Así que mientras pienso en la mejor manera de solucionar el problema, de momento en este capi no respondo a ningún review, ni los anónimos ni los firmados. Lo siento mucho.

Pero como no quiero que los lectores que se molestan en dejar review se vayan de vacío, pues doy las gracias a Nancy Miller, cloeevans, AnnaTB, gin-ynia, kika dlc, Mury Weasley, amaterasu, Nayades, Mary Potter, ELea-SLyTHeRiN, señorita estornudos, Quid Morgan, Ginny84 y jamesandmolly. Creo que no me dejo a nadie. De verdad muchas gracias, porque 14 reviews en un capi es muchísimo más de lo que me esperaba.

Espero que este inconveniente no os eche atrás a la hora de dejar review, porque los leo todos y me animan muchísimo y os aseguro que en cuanto encuentre la mejor manera, vuelvo a contestarlos.

Y tras el rollo, deciros que la semana que viene os traigo el nuevo y último capítulo.

Besos y feliz Navidad.

bars9


	4. Rojo amor, rojo Navidad

Disclaimer: no soy ni Papá Noel, ni los Reyes Magos, ni mucho menos Rowling. Así que no me pidáis regalos ni me demandéis por esto.

¿Qué tal las Navidades? Supongo que con algunos kilos más de turrón en el cuerpo y algo más de tiempo libre para leer (y en mi caso, para escribir).

Por cierto, sobre el tema de los reviews he decidido que para contestar a todos (firmados y anónimos), me dejo un review a mí misma al subir el nuevo capi.

Sin más que decir, aquí tenéis el último capítulo de esta locura. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 4. Rojo amor, rojo Navidad**

Mientras el avión acortaba más y más la distancia y se acercaba más y más hacia su verdadera casa, Harry miraba melancólico a través de la ventana. No podía evitar pensar en la Navidad del año pasado, la que había pasado con los Weasleys, la que había pasado con Ginny y la que por alguna estúpida razón, había estropeado en el último momento.

- Hace un tiempo horrible – comentó un señor sentado a su lado – Espero que lleguemos pronto, antes de que empiece a nevar.

Harry tan solo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para contestar.

El joven moreno volvió de nuevo su vista hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba inusualmente negro, casi tan negro como el humor de Harry. Ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado a pasar la Navidad otro año con los Weasleys. En fin¿con qué cara se presentaría allí? Con la cara de un perdedor, eso es lo que era. El último año había sido nefasto.

En lo profesional, nada podía haber salido peor. Solo a él le podía pasar que estando a punto de ganar la liga americana de Quidditch, le derroten en su propia casa, de manera aplastante y ante el último clasificado de la tabla. Eso se merecía la destitución, por supuesto. La destitución, la humillación pública y según Harry (y de no haber sido por su jugadores incluso lo habría hecho) la autoflagelación, por ser tan paquete e incompetente.

En el terreno personal tampoco tenía mucho de lo que alegrarse. No sabía quién de los dos había tomado la decisión, si Cho porque tras el fiasco profesional él ya no era lo suficientemente famoso e importante como para ser el prometido de una modelo como ella, o Harry porque los niveles de insoportabilidad a los que había llegado su novia resultaban inaguantables, pero el caso es que lo habían dejado. La ruptura era reciente y tras casi cuatro años de relación, a Harry le estaba costando acostumbrarse a la ya olvidada vida de soltero.

Sin embargo, los dos grandes desastres del último año también habían traído algo positivo, concretamente los Falmouth Falcons y Ginny.

Tras la destitución de los Twisters, nadie daba un mísero knut por Harry. Tan solo un equipo en la ruina y a punto de desaparecer podía contratar a un entrenador en la ruina y a punto de desaparecer. Los Falmouth Falcons, colistas de la liga inglesa, eran conocidos mundialmente por utilizar la fuerza más que la escoba. De hecho su lema era "ganaremos, pero si no podemos ganar, romperemos unas cuantas cabezas". Sin embargo y en su situación, Harry no podía rechazar ningún trabajo así que aceptó, intentando consolarse con la idea de volver a vivir y trabajar en su país natal.

Y el volver a vivir y trabajar en su país natal implicaba volver a ver a Ginny asiduamente. Ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de haber aceptado casarse con Cho, aunque por suerte nunca lo hicieron. El haber perdido a Cho hacía mucho que no le quitaba el sueño, pero lo que sí le impedía dormir era la idea de poder haber perdido a Ginny. Ella había estado enamorada de él desde los 10 años. Ahora tenía 25. Demasiado tiempo para seguir enamorada de alguien que se había prometido con otra delante de sus narices.

Una voz por megafonía anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de volver a ver a los Weasleys y sobre todo a Ginny, provocó un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, solo comparable al que sentía antes de un partido. Aquello no era un regreso triunfal como el del año pasado, pero al menos era un regreso.

ooooooooooo

El reencuentro con los Weasleys había sido clavado al del año anterior; Molly con sus abrazos estrujantes, Ron con sus palmadas en la espalda y Hermione con sus grititos histéricos no habían cambiado.

- ¡Harry¡Harry! – gritaba Molly acaparando al chico con sus brazos, mientras Hermione intentaba abrazar también al joven.

- No monopolices al chico, mamá – bromeó George contemplando la escena con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Que lo ahogáis! – gritó Ron asustado, al ver como Hermione y su madre forcejeaban por acaparar más espacio del cuerpo de Harry.

Los brazos fuertes de Charlie consiguieron por fin separar a las dos mujeres de un ahogado Harry.

- Creí que me quedaba sin amigo – rió Ron dándole las palmaditas en las espalda de rigor, a modo de saludo.

Como el propio Harry pudo comprobar, la principal diferencia radicaba en Hermione, que en esta ocasión tenía el brazo de Fred alrededor de su cintura y una sortija de compromiso en su mano derecha que parecía haber costado un pastón. Eso, y que alguien más faltaba.

- ¿Y Ginny? – le susurró Harry a su amigo, una vez saludados todos los Weasleys y sentado a la mesa a la espera de la cena.

- Cena de trabajo – contestó Ron.

- ¿Trabajo¿No estaba en paro?

- Eso era el año pasado. En febrero consiguió trabajo como sanadora en una clínica privada.

Harry se sorprendió por la noticia. No es que dudara de las capacidades de Ginny, pero la medicina era el puesto de trabajo que más costaba conseguir dentro del mundo mágico. Y resultaba más difícil todavía conseguirlo dentro de una clínica privada.

- ¿Vendrá? – preguntó Harry de repente, intentando sonar casual.

- ¿Quién¿Ginny?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, esperando que la respuesta de Ron fuera también afirmativa.

- ¿Es de vital importancia que venga? – preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara. Por lo visto Harry no había olvidado a su hermana. Eso era una buena noticia.

- ¡No! – exclamó Harry con más énfasis del que hubiera querido – Claro que no. Tan solo preguntaba por…

- Quizás cuando llegue todavía estemos despiertos – le cortó su amigo, ahorrándole las incómodas explicaciones.

Harry pensó que con tal de verla, se quedaría despierto toda la noche si hacía falta.

A la derecha del moreno, Hermione y Fred aguantaban estoicamente la charla sobre "lo maravilloso del matrimonio" made in Molly. Con una madre como esa, pensaba Fred, no eran necesarios los cursillos pre-matrimoniales.

La mujer había tocado ya casi todos los palos (desde el vestido hasta el banquete, pasando por el viaje de novios, la despedida de soltero/a y el lugar donde celebrar la ceremonia), pero le faltaba el más importante a su parecer: la noche de bodas.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Fred al oír esas cuatro palabras en boca de su madre.

- Soy tu madre y me veo en la obligación de advertirte sobre…

- No creo que una comida familiar sea el lugar más adecuado para tratar este tema – la cortó Hermione de la manera más amable posible.

- Ni este lugar ni ningún otro – afirmó rotundo su novio.

- En los cursillos pre-matrimoniales os van a hablar de esto – les recordó Molly.

- Pero los cursillos los imparte un tipo al que no volveré a ver en la vida, no mi madre – razonó Fred.

- ¿Y qué problema hay en que tu madre te hable de sexo? – comenzó a enfadarse Molly.

- Pues precisamente eso, que eres mi madre.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquella discusión pendiente era demasiado familiar incluso para ella, así que dejó que madre e hijo superaran los traumas juntos y se dedicó a mirar al vacío. Con Ginny de cena de trabajo y rodeada de tanto hombre, estaba empezando a aburrirse. Esperaba que la pelirroja llegara pronto, sobre todo para ver la reacción de Harry.

- Te ha fichado el peor equipo de la liga – sentenció George.

- Y supongo que han fichado al peor entrenador disponible – intentó bromear Harry.

- Un mal año lo tiene cualquiera – le animó Charlie – Además esto del Quidditch es muy cambiante, un día estás arriba y al siguiente nadie se acuerda de ti.

Para Harry, aquello era una verdad como un templo. Había pasado de ser el mejor entrenador de Norteamérica a ser un perdedor con mayúsculas.

- ¿Ya te has reunido con tu nuevo equipo? – se interesó Ron.

- Sí, y creedme cuando os digo que no he visto tanto bruto por metro cuadrado.

Ron, George y Charlie rieron el comentario. Los Falmouth Falcons tenían fama de bestias y Harry era conocido por la elegancia de su juego. De aquella combinación se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

- Si consigues con los Falcons terminen un partido sin haber lesionado a la mitad del equipo contrario, serás recordado por eso y no por haber derrotado a Voldemort – aseguró George.

- Serás "el niño que entrenó" en vez de "el niño que vivió" – rió Charlie.

Harry sonrió con cansancio. El viaje le había dejado agotado y temía no estar despierto para cuando llegara Ginny. Si es que llegaba.

ooooooooo

Por suerte para Harry y sus ojos, que no hacían más que cerrarse, Ginny llegó poco antes de que todos se fueran para la cama.

- ¿Todavía estáis despiertos? – preguntó la pelirroja al entrar en el comedor.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, la joven estaba aún más guapa de lo que recordaba. Se había cortado el pelo y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Su sonrisa, más radiante que nunca, era muy distinta de la que había visto en su rostro por última vez. Harry se sintió de repente abrumado por la alegría que desprendía la mujer.

- Harry está aquí, cariño – anunció su madre.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al posar la vista sobre Harry. Él también estaba mucho más cambiado. Ya no lucía ese aura de triunfo que le acompañaba la última vez que le vio, hacía un año, pero su expresión era mucho más serena, más madura. Quizás, pensó Ginny, el año nefasto que había vivido le había devuelto a la realidad.

- Harry – dijo ella simplemente, saludándole con un beso en cada mejilla.

Actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, como si hacía un año él no la hubiera rechazado y hubiera aceptado casarse con Cho. Harry se sintió desilusionado por ello, pero también se sintió tonto por haber pensado que Ginny seguía enamorada de él.

- Por cierto, Ben está fuera, no sé que le pasa con el coche – informó Ginny quitándose el abrigo y sentándose, por casualidades de la vida, enfrente de Harry - ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarle, papá?

Harry le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa mal disimulada a Ron. ¿Ben? Vale que Ginny ya no estuviera enamorada de él, pero no esperaba que hubiera rehecho su vida amorosa.

- ¿Ben? – susurró Harry.

- Ahora le conocerás – eludió Ron, sin especificar la relación que Ben mantenía con su hermana.

Sin embargo Ben se hizo de rogar. Y mientras el misterioso hombre llegaba y no, Harry se contentaba con recrearse la vista, es decir, con mirar absorto cada uno de los movimientos de Ginny que, desde que había llegado, se había convertido en el centro de la conversación.

- Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte – se ofreció Hermione cuando la pelirroja anunció que estaba buscando piso.

- Gracias. Será bueno contar con una segunda opinión.

- ¿Así que te independizas? – intervino Harry en la conversación.

- Sí, creo que los 25 es una buena edad para ello. Aunque haya algunos que no se den cuenta de ello – Ginny miró maliciosamente a Ron y George– y otros que han involucionado – esta vez los ojos de la joven se posaron sobre Charlie, que tras irse a vivir solo una temporada había vuelto al hogar paterno.

- No hay nada como la comida de mamá – afirmó rotundo Ron – Por nada del mundo la cambiaría.

- La comida, como me plancha los pantalones, lo bien que me ordena la habitación… - enumeró George.

- Y no olvides la maestría con la que friega los platos – le recordó Charlie.

Ron, George y Charlie esbozaron una sonrisa ablanda corazones adorable.

- Oh mamá, cómo te voy a echar de menos – suspiró Fred.

Hermione le miró con severidad. Le había dejado muy claro a su novio que cuando se casaran y se fueran a vivir juntos, el vivir de la sopa boba se iba a acabar. Iba a fregar, planchar y poner lavadoras como el que más.

- Pero puedes venir siempre que quieras – ofreció su madre, ofrecimiento del que más tarde se arrepentiría.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el grito triunfal de Arthur, que al parecer había conseguido reparar el coche estropeado. Segundos después, la puerta del comedor se volvía a abrir dejando paso al patriarca de los Weasley acompañado por otro hombre. Un hombre alto, esbelto y con una sonrisa tan blanca que parecía hecha por ordenador para más señas. El prototipo del perfecto hombre metrosexual del siglo XXI. Aquel debía ser Ben.

- ¿Arreglasteis el coche? – preguntó Ginny, levantándose para recibir a los recién llegados.

La pelirroja depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de Ben, el cual la tomó por la cintura.

- Tu padre lo hizo todo – aclaró él.

- No hay aparato _muggle_ que se me resista – afirmó Arthur con orgullo.

Ginny sonrió.

- Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien – susurró Ginny tomándole de la mano y arrastrándole hasta Harry – Éste es Harry Potter. Harry, te presento a Benjamin Parker.

- Encantado – dijo Ben estrechando la mano de Harry a la vez que exhibía de nuevo su perfecta sonrisa.

Si a un indudable atractivo físico le sumas un puesto de cirujano excelentemente remunerado y una personalidad extremadamente carismática, el resultado sería Benjamin Parker. A su lado, incluso el famoso Harry Potter dejaba de brillar.

oooooooooo

Harry aún no había podido averiguar el tipo de relación que mantenían Ginny y Ben, pero gracias a sus pesquisas había llegado a una serie de conclusiones: 1. Ben se llevaba muy bien con los Weasleys y extremadamente bien con Ginny; 2. Ben se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Madriguera y Harry estaba empezando a sospechar que no tenía casa; 3. Ben era el hombre perfecto.

Con esta nada alentadora perspectiva Harry se lanzó a la aventura, es decir, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ben y él fueron el día 24 por la mañana a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Esa mañana de compras le sirvió para averiguar dos cosas más sobre Ben: tenía muuuuucho dinero y le encantaba regalar a todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué os parece si en vez de al Callejón Diagon vamos a Hogsmeade a hacer las compras? – propuso Ginny saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! – exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo dando palmas – Hogsmeade debe de estar precioso adornado.

Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. A ellos les daba igual ir al Callejón o a Hogsmeade. Al fin y al cabo, la marea interminable de gente con bolsas la iban a encontrar en los dos sitios.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Ben? – preguntó Ginny.

- Que es una idea maravillosa – contestó el hombre con una adorable sonrisa, ante la cual Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír más ampliamente.

- Ejem – Harry sintió la necesidad urgente de interrumpir ese momento "mágico" según el resto de los mortales, o "vomitivo" según él.

Ginny y Ben rompieron de inmediato el contacto visual, pero a lo largo de la mañana de compras las miraditas se sucedieron una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Y cada vez que eso pasaba, Harry se veía obligado a interrumpirles con diversos métodos: tropezando, golpeando disimuladamente a Ben en la cabeza, señalando un escaparate… la de cosas que tenía que hacer un hombre enamorado.

Y a todo esto, Ron y Hermione se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación.

- ¿Alguna vez habías visto a Harry hacer el idiota durante tanto tiempo seguido? – susurró Hermione al ver como su amigo trataba de llamar la atención de Ginny cargando con todas las bolsas de la joven.

- Cuando intentó conquistar a Cho hizo el imbécil bastante – aseguró Ron con una sonrisa – Pero no tanto como esta vez.

Los dos jóvenes soltaron una carcajada.

- Tu hermana le tiene loco – comentó la castaña – Nunca le había visto tan enamorado.

La mañana de compras fue divertida para todos y agotadora para Harry. Competir con un hombre tan perfecto como Ben no era tarea sencilla, ni siquiera para Harry Potter.

Benjamin era una de esas personas que le encanta regalar y la que, por supuesto, tiene montones de amigos a los que comprar un detallito por Navidad.

- Éste para Vic la de recepción, éste otro para Tom… ese bajito de pediatría – enumeraba Ben el ingente cargamento de bolsas que llevaba en ambas manos –, éste para Megan, mi enfermera que es un amor, éste para mi mejor paciente, Helen…

- Ben es un tipo muy generoso – comentó Ron, que creía que todos los regalos que Ben hacía en unas Navidades equivalían a los que él compraba en diez años.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- Con tanto dinero yo también regalaría a todo el mundo.

- Y éste para la portera de mi apartamento…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Eso ya era pasarse de generoso. Una cosa era regalar a tus amigos y allegados (por muchos que tuvieras) y otra muy diferente regalar por regalar.

- Seguro que hasta le ha comprado algo al kiosquero de la esquina – murmuró el moreno con malicia.

- Y éste otro para el dueño del kiosco, que me guarda el periódico todos los días.

No hace falta decir que Ginny estaba encantada con la capacidad de Ben para regalar; más que una persona, parecía una máquina. En ese aspecto Harry no podía competir contra él por dos razones: falta de dinero y falta de ideas.

Otra característica de Ben es que le daba la razón a Ginny en todo, lo que provocaba que la pelirroja le pidiera opinión para todo: desde el mejor regalo para su madre hasta la ropa interior que se iba a comprar para Nochevieja. ¿Cómo competir contra eso?

- Estoy agotada – se quejó Ginny sentándose en la mesa que habían reservado en las Tres Escobas – Tengo los pies molidos.

- ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? – se ofreció rápidamente Ben.

- En la mesa no, por favor – puso Ron cara de asco, expresando en voz alta los pensamientos de Harry.

Durante la comida, Harry pudo comprobar una vez más el alto grado de compenetración de Ginny y Ben… si hasta habían pedido el mismo plato. Aquello era demasiado para Harry.

En una de las interminables conversaciones de Ginny y Ben, el moreno decidió dejar de andarse con rodeos y se lanzó a la piscina.

- ¿Me puedes especificar el tipo de relación que hay entre tu hermana y el señor don perfecto? – pidió Harry en un susurro a Ron.

- ¿El señor don perfecto? – intentó Ron irse por las ramas.

- Ben.

- Oh bueno… pues… es una relación bastante compenetrada como puedes ver…

- Ron – le cortó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ron carraspeó ligeramente. ¿Cómo contarle a Harry la relación tan especial que existía entre Ginny y Ben?

- ¿Están juntos? – preguntó el moreno, al ver que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda.

- ¿Juntos? – repitió Ron sin comprender.

- Sí, joder, que si son novios.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, la única respuesta del pelirrojo fue una pequeña carcajada, que por supuesto no aclaró ninguna de sus dudas.

oooooooooo

La mesa para la cena de Nochebuena estaba ya perfectamente colocada y llena de comida cuando los cinco jóvenes llegaron de Hogsmeade.

- Os estábamos esperando – les regañó Molly en cuanto entraron por la puerta.

- Lo sentimos mucho, mamá – se disculpó su hija, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla antes de dejar las bolsas que traía y sentarse a la mesa.

Los otros cuatro imitaron a Ginny y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, la cena dio comienzo. O mejor dicho el banquete, porque allí había comida para alimentar a todo un ejército.

Durante la cena, Harry no les quito ojo a Ginny y Ben que, para variar, se habían sentado juntos. Uno pegado al otro. Compartiendo confidencias. A Harry se le estaba empezando a hinchar la vena del cuello. ¿No les habían enseñado que la mesa está para comer y no para decirse secretitos al oído?

- Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento Harry se lance a la yugular de Ben – le susurró Ron a Hermione al ver las miradas asesinas que su amigo le lanzaba al invitado.

Hermione miró la escena. Hasta el momento la situación le había parecido divertida, pero en ese momento la vena del cuello de Harry se estaba hinchando demasiado.

- Yo tengo miedo de que cuando no haya testigos, le estrangule – murmuró Hermione a su vez.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

- Aquí la única que puede hacer algo es tu hermana.

Pero por lo visto, Ginny no estaba muy por la labor de apaciguar los ánimos. Y eso que en el postre, la tensión que había en el ambiente era tal, que hasta a Ben le daba reparo abrir la boca para comentar la cantidad de regalos que había comprado ese día.

- Harry – le llamó Hermione dándole unos suaves golpecitos, como temerosa de despertarle de su trance – Harry…

Harry dejó de practicar su deporte favorito, es decir, mirar a Ginny, y se centró en lo que le decía su amiga.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

El moreno evaluó a Hermione con sus ojos verdes, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de las posibilidades que representaba la joven.

- Tú eres muy amiga de Ginny… - empezó él a decir.

Hermione tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien lo que pretendía su amigo.

- Entonces Ginny te lo contará absolutamente todo.

- Supongo que sí.

Repentinamente, Harry agarró las manos de la joven entre las suyas y la miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Esto es un asunto de vida o muerte, Hermione. Necesito saber si… - Harry respiró profundamente – si Ginny y Ben están juntos.

Y tal y como había hecho Ron, Hermione soltó una carcajada a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

Hermione sonrió con ternura.

- Ay, Harry, cuánto te queda por aprender – dijo la joven, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de tres años en lugar de con un hombre de 26.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Viendo que ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos estaba dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas existenciales, Harry decidió acudir directamente a la fuente del problema: Ginny. Aprovechando que la pelirroja estaba en la cocina, alejada de la influencia de Ben, Harry se escabulló hacia allí disimuladamente.

- Esas natillas tienen una pinta estupenda.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó la joven llevándose una mano al corazón y dándose la vuelta – Me has asustado.

- Era mi intención – respondió él con una sonrisa.

Harry se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y se quedó observando como la pelirroja preparaba una fuente con dulces navideños.

- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó Ginny, incómoda al sentirse observada.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… – Harry fingió pensárselo – sí, quería saber algo.

- Tú dirás – le animó ella a hablar, apoyándose también contra la encimera y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Entonces, en ese momento, Harry sintió esa extraña conexión con Ginny, como si se pudieran adivinar mutuamente los pensamientos.

- ¿Hay algo entre Ben y tú?

Ginny rompió el contacto visual y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – cuestionó el moreno, empezando a picarse.

- ¿Estás… estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Ginny a su vez, aguantando a duras penas la risa.

- ¡Claro que estoy hablando en serio!

La joven trató de recuperar la seriedad antes de responder.

- Harry, Ben es gay. Y es mi mejor amigo.

Al oír tan impactante revelación, Harry no supo si sentirse aliviado porque el hombre perfecto ya no significaba una amenaza, o estúpido por no haberlo adivinado antes.

- ¿Quieres decir que le gustan los hombres?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó ella con una sonrisa – Y tú has sido un tonto por estar celoso de él.

- ¡Yo no estaba celoso de Ben! – intentó defenderse Harry.

- No, claro – le dio Ginny la razón con ironía – Por eso no has hecho más que tratar de llamar mi atención desde que estás aquí. Y por eso no has puesto todo tu empeño en interrumpir cada conversación entre Ben y yo.

Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzándose por primera vez de su comportamiento.

- Pero me encanta que estés celoso – susurró Ginny suavemente, acercándose a él y rodeando la nuca del joven con sus brazos.

"Si esto no es una señal", pensó Harry, "que baje dios y lo vea".

Harry rodeó a su vez la cintura de la chica y besó sus labios, primero suavemente.

- Antes de nada – murmuró él al oído de Ginny – tienes que prometerme que superarás esa dependencia de Ben.

Ginny sonrió suavemente y posó otro pequeño beso sobre el joven.

- Y tú dime que reprimirás esos celos posesivos.

De nuevo un suave beso.

- Solo si me dices que me quieres.

- Solo si te disculpas con Ben – atacó ella a su vez.

Harry pareció pensárselo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó el moreno finalmente.

- Te quiero – susurró Ginny.

Y ahora sí, la pelirroja tomó la iniciativa y le besó, corroborando con ese beso la afirmación que acababa de hacer.

FIN

* * *

Fict terminado. No sé que os habrá parecido este capítulo final, pero me apetecía quitar a Cho de escena y dar una vuelta de tuerca en los papeles. Es decir, que en este capi fuera Harry el que tratara de conquistar a Ginny.

Y ya que estamos en Navidad y este ha sido el último capi, me encantaría que los que habéis estado leyendo el fict me dejarais un review diciéndome lo que os han parecido estos cuatro capítulos. No pido un análisis pormenorizado sobre el fict (que si lo hacéis, yo encantada de la vida ), pero con una pequeña frase me basta. Os aseguro que vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí. Venga, a ver si llegamos por lo menos a los 50 reviews.

Dejando a un lado el tema de los reviews, hablemos de futuros proyectos. Como objetivo a corto plazo tengo el de acabar mi fict de los merodeadores "Objetivo: conquistar a Sirius", al que solo le quedan tres capítulos. Y a largo plazo, pues tengo un nuevo fict de los merodeadores (pero esta vez fuera de Hogwarts), un fict coral que no sé como me saldrá y un Draco/Ginny basado en una película. En fin, que son bastantes cosas que ya iré sacando poco a poco.

Así que ya sabéis, a ser buenos, a dejar muchos reviews y a leer mucho.

Besos y feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, por si no os veo antes.

bars9


End file.
